Brain injuries caused by stroke, trauma, and age related neurodegeneration in the CNS and retina are common in aging/aged populations including veterans. To understand the cellular and molecular mechanisms of brain/retina damage and functional deficits, several investigators at Atlanta VA Medical Center have been carrying out VA supported research projects focusing on the regulation of cell death and regeneration, trophic/growth factor expression, signaling pathways, and sensorimotor/cognitive functions. The ultimate goal is to develop novel and effective treatments/rehabilitative therapies for veterans suffering these disorders. In our investigations, research tools that allow for accurate examinations and in depth understanding of neural network integrity and functional activities are critical for the advance of the field and new discoveries. To this end, the newly developed multielectrode array (MEA) system provides a unique and innovative technology for VA investigators. The MEA system will give us unprecedented ability to perform electrophysiological and optogenetics recordings simultaneously in over hundred cells in vitro, ex vivo or in vivo. Because of the versatile feature, excellent recording quality, and relatively easy operation of the system, the MEA technology is regarded as the future of electrophysiology in cell-cell interaction, brain slices and animal models. The system has been increasingly used for investigations of neuronal activity, neural network repair and cardiovascular function, but so far is not available for research labs in Atlanta. Five main users with major VA grants at Atlanta VAMC will be benefited from the system in their basic and translational research. The system will provide a platform for closer collaborations that have already going on among these investigators. We have developed an administrative plan to use the system as a core facility to promote and train junior faculties. The Center for Visual and Neurocognitive Rehabilitation (CVNR) has committed with administrative support and maintenance fund to ensure the sustainability of the system in foreseeable years. We are confident that the MEA system will greatly benefit VA investigations not only brain/retina injuries, but also neurologic and psychiatric diseases such as post- TBI depression and neurodegenerative disorders associate with many veterans.